Daemonym Seeker
“The most ideal of conditions for defeating the daemon: be on a first name basis.” –High Banisher Segrin Within the Collegiate Exterminatus it is considered a blessing that summoning a powerful Daemon is not easy; it can take a lifetime of devotion and hundreds of years of preparation. Generational cults of worship exist that have secretive agendas hidden behind layers of faithful rhetoric. However, banishing or controlling a Daemon is a far less difficult task if the summoner or banisher possesses the True Name of the Daemon. The True Name of even the most minor Daemon is a closely guarded secret among Warp entities. Knowing the True Name of a Daemon gives one power over that Daemon, any minions of that Daemon, and possibly even its worshippers. Most daemons are known by a variety of pseudonyms, should they desire to be called anything at all. However, among the Banishers, there are some who would seek out the True Name of a Daemon; they are called the Daemonym Seekers. When a Banisher wishes to become a Seeker, there is no training or ceremony; he simply begins to hunt for the name of a specific Warp entity. This may be a Daemon who has given his Inquisitor trouble in the past or simply a beast that caught his attention during the course of his normal studies. Whatever his reasons, the Seeker devotes himself completely to the pursuit of this daemon's True Name. The path of the Daemonym Seeker is rooted in the work of Inquisitor Adorjin. She was a potent psyker, and employed a great number of Banishers. Many of her Banishers considered her one of their own, as she pursued Daemons with zealous determination. Adorjin devoted her life to hunting one vicious and particularly powerful Warp entity. For nearly two centuries, she studied the creature, learning it's True Name and tracking it to the Calixis Sector. She brought with her several Banishers who had studied with her, a small squad of Grey Knights, a powerful relic weapon, and an ancient copy of the Liber Daemonica. Though she fell in the battle, her strategies were adopted by a great many Banishers, and her name was be remembered by all of the Calixis Ordo Malleus. Daemonym Seekers employ every resource they can in their search for the names of daemons, from the study of ancient prophesy to dangerous séances. The majority of Seekers devote their entire careers to the study of one greater Daemon, declaring that Daemon their nemesis and often growing to be obsessed with the target of their study. Daemonym Seekers are rarely trusted by any but the most radical of Inquisitors, and more than a few Seekers have had their quests and lives cut short by puritanical Inquisitors who did not approve of the dark path their Acolyte was travelling. The Puritans’ judgment is not unwarranted; more than a few Seekers have attempted to harness a Daemon for the benefit of the Imperium, but such a noble effort almost always ends in tragedy. Even more dangerous are those who secretly grow to respect or worship the Daemon they obsess over. 'Alternate Career Rank' To become a Daemonym Seeker is to take up the single-minded cause of exterminating a great evil from the galaxy. There is no ceremony; there are no badges of office. Once you have set out on the path to discover the True Name of a fi end, you have taken it upon yourself to become the hunter, dogging your prey across the sector. It will not be long before the beast knows that you are its enemy. Required Career: Adept or Cleric Required Experience: Rank 5 or higher